¿Brillara el Sol Otra Vez?
by Estelaluna
Summary: ¿Que hizo Alice despues de que descubrieron que era Masquerade?  aqui esta con uan cancion en duo con Shun Kazami.


**¿BRILLARA EL SOL OTRA VEZ?**

**Por: Estelaluna**

* * *

><p><strong>NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ZONA DE LECTURA<strong>

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**_Llueve sin parar y el cielo es oscuro_**

**_Algo al firmamento parece doler_**

**_Cómo continuar si no hay nada seguro_**

**_¿Brillará el sol otra vez?_**

**Se veía a una pelinaranja caminar por lo que parecía un bosque, esta estaba empapada no paraba de llover, sus piernas simplemente ya no podían más, y esta sinceramente ya no tenía ánimos para continuar.**

**Alice: **perdóneme amigos los traicione –decía llorando bajo la lluvia de rodillas en el suelo–

**=Flash Back=**

**Alice:** ¿donde estoy? –se pregunaba una pelinaranja desorientada–

**Dan:** Masquerade es Alice –decía un pelicafe asombrado–

**Runo:** pero como es eso posible – se preguntaba una peliazul–

**Alice:** ¿como llegue aquie? –se preguntaba confundia mientras se tocaba la cabeza–

**Marucho:** Masquerade estuvo con nostros todo el tiempo –decía en shock–

**Alice:** amigos como lo siento… –decía triste–

**Dan:** no te preocupes Alice nosotros sabemos que tú no tienes la culpa –decía tratando de consolarla– regresa con nosotros

**Shun:** Alice porque…

**Alice:** lo siento pero no puedo –dice alejandose –

**Michael:** Vamos Alice –decía extendiendole la mano –

**Alice:** abuelo –exclamaba feliz de verlo pero al tomarle la mano este desapareció y aparecio su alterego– Ah! –grito aterrorizada

**Shun:** Alice!

**Michael**: Vamos Alice sabes que tus amigos jamás volveran a confiar en ti –decía este– ven conmigo

**Runo:** no lo escuches Alice!

**Alice:** no el tiene razón –decía bajando la mirada– como podran confiar en mi –decía triste– adiós amigos –decía llorando– vamos abuelo –dijo sacando la carta portal de Masquerade y desapareciendo–

**=Fin del Flash back =**

**_Hace mucho tiempo que hay rayos y truenos_**

**_Las negras nubes no quieren ceder_**

**_Cómo continuar cuando todo es incierto_**

**_¿Brillará el sol otra vez?_**

**Se veía a un pelinegro correr por un bosque este estaba cansado pero no podía dejar de correr simplemente no podía, su rostro mostraba un sin fin de emociones tristeza, rabia, confucion, y preocupación**

**Shun:** porque no la detube– se preguntaba mientras lanzaba unos golpes al aire– porque no fui capaz de detenerla y tomarla en mis brazos –se reprochaba mientras lanzaba varias kunais y subia hasta la punta de un árbol. Este tenía su ropa aderido al cuerpo debido a la lluvia fría que cai ese día–

**Enseguida este miro hacia el horizonte y noto como las nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo mientras que este era iluminado por los rayos y truenos que rugian como un león furioso con todas sus fuerzas**

**_Y si la lluvia sigue_**

**_Y si el cielo es gris_**

**_Si el viento nos persigue_**

**_Y nada cambia aquí_**

**Del otro lado del bosque se veía a una joven mirando su reflejo en un charco, cuando mira que varias lágrimas recorrian su rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, mientras que un pelinegro estaba sentado mirando el cielo, recordando cuando la conoció.**

**Alice:** hola Shun ^^ soy Alice –decía dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro–

**Cuando ella le pidió que se quedara con los peleadores**

**Alice:** por favor Shun no te vayas –decía con tristeza– por favor…

**Cuando la dejo ir**

**Alice:** como podran confiar en mi –decía triste– adiós amigos –decía llorando–

**Al recordar todos esos momentos no pudo evitar apretar su puño con rabia mientras miraba al cielo buscando algo de esperanza.**

**_Tal vez la tormenta muy pronto se canse_**

**_Tal vez todo termine por fin_**

**_Cómo continuar si ya nada me dice_**

**_Si el sol brillará quisiera yo_**

**Alice:** yo seguiré –se decía poniendose de pie y quitando esas lágrimas de su rostro–

**Enseguida esta se puso de pie y empezó a correr en busca de algo, sin importarle nada, corría y corría mientrastanto que un pelinegro mira a una pequeña ave volando cerca de el, este al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír como si esta le quisiese decir algo y este entendiera e mensaje y sin dudarlo emprendio su camino saltando de árbol en árbol mientras miraba como la lluvia empezaba a ceder.**

**_Una señal, rayos de sol_**

**_Y si me escuchas habrá solución_**

**_Brillará el sol otra vez_**

**Esta llego hasta un acantilado en donde se podía ver como el sol empezaba a darle su calor como si alguien la abrazara, y le dijera que no esta sola y que siempre podría contar con el , la chica al sentirlo puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras gritaba**

**Alice:** ¡Si puedo! –gritaba feliz el frió que la rodeaba minutos atrás al había abandonado y en su cuerpo solo quedaba esa sensación de paz y esperanza–

**Mientras que un ninja estaba llegando a su destino, al percatarse noto como el viento lo abrazaba como si ella siempre hubiera estado a su lado, esa calida brisa le había demostrado que nunca estaría solo y que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba, al abrir sus ojos miro como una pelinaranja estaba a su lado mirando le hermosa vista**

**Shun:** Alice… –susurro al verla no parecía al misma, que había visto hace unas horas, esta mostraba paz y felicidad–

Esta al escucharlo volteo no podía creer que fuese el y que estuvieran en el mismo lugar

**Alice:** Hola Shun –decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – si pude Shun –decía feliz–

Shun al verla solo se hacerco a esta mientras le tomaba de la mano y miraban como el cielo se ponia quien dijo que el **¿Sol no brillaria otra vez?**

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO LA VERDAD ES QUE ESA CANCION ME GUSTO MUXXO ^^ Y PERDON SI NO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN PERO ESQUE CON ESO DE NAVIDAD NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE **

**QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD ^^ **

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
